


Asking for it

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Thor, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Some consent issues, Spanking, Then two more, Thorki - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki decide to get naughty. Loki doesn't really enjoy it but Thor convinces him to continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First time

Loki looked beautiful spread out on the bed, shivering, twitching as if he wanted to cover his nudity. Thor did not let him, he had waited long enough. He loved everything he saw- milky white skin, bony hips, dark pubic hair but most of all- that innocence in Loki's eyes, his nervous anticipation. They agreed on finally crossing that bridge and Thor enjoyed every step.

He leant over Loki to join their lips in a calming kiss, knowing it would relax Loki enough for what was to come. He let his hands wander, explore, he stroked Loki's sides and thighs, slowly. Loki returned the kiss and embraced Thor, pulling him closer and after a moment, he also wrapped his legs around Thor's back, a clear sign he wanted to continue. Thor was than happy to oblige his brother, without breaking the kiss that turned more passionate, he cupped Loki's bottom and kneaded it, making Loki moan in response.

Oil was necessary, Thor knew that. He warmed some in his palm and started teasing the rim with his index finger, lightly, giving Loki time to get accustomed to the feeling. The moment he pushed the finger into the tight heat, Loki gasped and turned his head from Thor, wincing and biting on his lip. To distract him from the initial discomfort, Thor sucked on his neck, alternating biting and licking, a combination Loki could not resist.

Thor stretched his brother's virgin hole patiently, curling his fingers and stroking that one spot inside that made Loki whimper quietly. His cheeks flushed red, he was sweaty and lost his usual composure, Thor smirked to himself, Loki seemed so debauched, writhing under him, wordlessly begging to be filled, half embarrassed by his own desire.

Thor removed his fingers, the preparation was a must, yet he wanted Loki to be tight for him. His dear brother did as he was told- spread his legs wider and raised his hips, anxious but ready. A part of Thor wanted to keep Loki like this, naked and wanton but then Loki whispered, 'Please,' an invitation no one could refuse.

Loki felt wonderful, that was Thor's first thought as he entered his brother. The inner walls closing around him tightly, Thor had to push in forcefully to sheath himself completely. He paused, mostly to catch his breath, while Loki let out a shuddering gasp, his fingers clutching at the edge of the bed for dear life. Thor kissed his forehead and closed eyes, then gripped Loki's round ass and started moving in a peaceful rhythm.

'Thor,' Loki whined, his voice strained, chest heaving. Surprising he could still think, speared on Thor's impressive manhood. 'I- I am not sure I-'

'Shh, no words.'

Thor promised himself he wold take Loki gently, allow his secret muscles to relax but he underestimated his brother's allure. Loki was gorgeous, his hair damp and tousled, cheeks dark red and hot, tears glistening in the corner of his eyes and the way his body looked stretched around Thor's cock. It was all too much, too tempting. Without even realising it, Thor increased the pace, thrusting into his brother with a new force. He recalled all those times when Loki teased him quite openly- he would lick his fingers at the table, glancing at Thor innocently, or asked if Thor could help him with tying his breaches. Weeks of playing that game made Thor desperate, he had to have Loki and it finally was happening.

Loki moaned and his breath hitched every time Thor filled him completely, his leaking cock proved that it was pleasurable for him, almost as much as it was for Thor. Short, hard thrusts, then a couple of long, deep ones and back to rough, almost brutal rutting. Thor's self-control left him, he fucked Loki as hard as he did in his dreams. He had dozens of fantasies about claiming Loki- bending him over the desk in the library, shoving him on the straw in the stable, making him kneel and telling him to suck. Coming on his face. Countless ways of disgracing Loki, all worth a try.

It ended too soon, Thor tried to slow down again but then Loki started sobbing and covered his eyes with his arm. Thor imagined how he had to feel, sore and filthy, aching from the rough treatment, unused to being fucked. Knowing that he tasted Loki before anyone else had a chance, that he was Loki's first filled him with pride. With a final, hard push he spilt inside his brother with a series of groans. The feeling was exquisite, the pleasure numbed him for a moment and through the haze, he still heard those pathetic little sobs Loki didn't hold back. Last erratic thrusts, spreading his seed, pushing it deeper into Loki's passage and finally, with regret, Thor pulled out.

He lay next to Loki and as soon as he could move, he kissed those pouting lips and wet cheeks, praising Loki, telling him how good he was. That was true, it was the best sex Thor ever had, a shy, inexperienced boy gave him more than a skilled harlot.

Loki eventually stopped crying. Ungracefully, he raised himself from the bed and frowned as he limped to the bathroom. Thor watched him, wondering how bad it would be to follow Loki and help him clean himself, or maybe, dirty him even more. Before he decided, Loki returned and without a word, picked his clothes up from the floor and started putting them on, stubbornly, he knew he could stay the night in Thor's bed. There was no need for him to move now, when he was still in pain.

'Come here,' Thor tried to grab Loki's arm without leaving the bed.

'No.'

'Why are you like this? You wanted me, don't you remember? You asked for it.'

'I didn't know it'd be like this. It hurt and I- I don't think I want that again,' Loki announced, still avoiding Thor's eyes.

'The next time it will feel good, trust me.'

'There won't be a next time.'

'As you wish,' Thor agreed, although deep inside he knew that he wasn't ready to give up on Loki. He would have him again.

 


	2. Second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, no, who cares. Not Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub con? Kinda semi-sth-con? Some constent issues, if it bothers anyone. It doesn't bother Thor, that's for sure.

Loki avoided him, Thor was sure of that and it amused him. Little Loki being shy and ashamed of what had happened between them. It was as hilarious as it was arousing. Thor imagined giving Loki more reasons to hide from him. Loki would blush at the sheer memory and no one would know why his cheeks are always red in Thor's presence.

He did not bother with knocking on the door. He was Loki's brother, after all, there was no need to ask for permission to see him. Loki was still in bed, for a moment Thor feared that the younger prince was ill, yet the rhythmic movements proved that Loki was healthy and very busy.

'Thor!' Loki exclaimed, pulling the sheets over himself. He was adorably flustered. 'Don't you know how to knock, you oaf?!'

Thor did not mind that outburst. He got more than he imagined. A confirmation that the previous night was... memorable for both of them. 

'Thinking about me?' He asked, unhurriedly closing the distance between them. Loki watched him narrowly, seething and embarrassed.

'No. Out!'

'You could just ask me to help you.' Thor sat on the edge of the bed and after a brief fight, pushed his hand under the sheet and gripped Loki's erection. Hard and hot, heavy in his palm. A few strokes turned Loki's protests into long moans. Thor removed the covers, wishing to know if he had left any signs on his brother's body. Dark bruises, thin scratches, beautiful marks. Loki saw them, too, he knew he was claimed.

Thor pumped him steadily, mesmerised by the sight before his eyes. Loki arched off the bed, his mouth opened, the noises he made grew louder, he was very close. It could be entertaining to bring him to the edge of orgasm and then deny him the pleasure, pin his wrists to the bed and watch him squirm. Maybe next time. 

'Look at you, you lewd creature, so insatiable. You woke up, recalled the last night and just could not help yourself, right? You wanted me again, didn't you? Want me to fill you up again?'

'Damn, ah! Oh, please, don't stop.'

So that was the cure for Loki's untruthfulness. Desperate for release, the trickster could not focus enough to lie. A very useful observation.

Thor dipped his fingertips in the precome dripping on Loki's abdomen and smeared it on the swollen opening. The rim was slightly red but there was no sign of tearing, good. Loki was so distracted he did not notice anything, his body tensed up and with a broken cry, he came all over himself and on Thor's hand. His heavy panting, heated up cheeks and half closed eyes aroused Thor so much he couldn't wait any longer. Impatiently, he plunged two fingers into his brother, who, although still dizzy from his orgasm, now tried to pull away from Thor.

'No, no, stop- oh!' He gasped when his pleasure spot was rubbed and teased but didn't stop resisting. 'Stop it this- ah!- instant or else- I-I- turn you into a cockroach!'

That threat made Thor chuckle and press harder. He knew Loki did not master the art of practicing magic yet and really had to concentrate to achieve what he intended. With three fingers stretching him, he probably did not even remember any spells.

'You're so ungrateful, Loki. I made you feel good and you cannot even thank me for that?'

'You don't expect me to- Thor! It still hurts.'

'Good that I brought the oil.' Thor was indeed prepared. He had a little vial of oil, several drops smoothed the way and his fingers reached deeper. Loki groaned, defeated. 'It won't be that painful now, relax.'

'Easy for you to say!'

'You know you want it as well. It was so good yesterday, mmm? You want me to fuck you again. Be a good boy for me, will you?' Thor kept talking, even though Loki already gave up. His body was so amazingly pliant, Thor flipped him on his front, anxious to try a new position. He patted Loki's ass, leaving oily marks on the soft skin and ordered, 'Up. Head down.'

'Gently, or I swear I will-'

'I think I want to leave you sore,' Thor crooned, lining up his cock with Loki's entrance and in one decisive push, he forced himself in. Loki immediately let out a high-pitched whine. Hmm. He really was oversensitive. 'I want you to remember this every time you try to sit down.'

'You're a monster,' Loki mumbled into the pillow but obediently kept his head down. Thor laughed at that insult and held onto his hips, hard, hoping to leave new bruises. 'This is the last time, you hear me?'

'No, not really,' Thor replied sarcastically, beginning to move. He saw Loki struggling to talk back and just to save him the trouble, Thor started slamming into him roughly, too excited to hold anything back. Each hard thrust forced Loki's body forward and perhaps it was too early to reclaim his ownership, Thor thought when Loki cried out in pain, over and over again and didn't seem to have any control over that. The idea of being caught was arousing yet Thor had no intention of letting it happen. He should have known Loki was loud. That boy was trouble, in every sense. Thor considered pushing his head into the pillow but he didn't want to choke Loki or scare him, so he settled for clasping his hand over Loki's mouth in a vice-like grip. That did not stop Loki, of course, but muffled the noise. The icing on the cake- hot tears spilling on Thor's skin.

'There, there, don't cry, be a good boy,' Thor said in a soothing tone and out of curiosity, lowered his free hand to touch Loki's cock. 'See? You got hard for me. Good boy.'

 


	3. Third time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki lets Thor get him drunk. Ergo, he asks for it.

Wait, Thor told himself, give Loki time. He fucked him twice within two days, that was a bit much for someone who had just lost his virginity. Loki limped and hissed every time he tried to sit down. He was hurting, it was best to stay away from him for a few days.

Thor knew that. However, the moment he saw Loki in the library, half sitting, half kneeling on the chair, with a miserable look on his face, a hot wave of arousal hit him. Poor, well-fucked Loki, his body still remembered Thor and ached for him. Soon his brother would stop resisting so much, he would get used to the attention he received and learn to appreciate it. The perspective of Loki initiating their secret little sessions had its allure, yet the current state was not bad either.

'What are you reading?' Thor asked with a broad smile, indicating he had no evil intentions.

Loki looked up at him and instantly lost his temper. It's such a cliché but he really did look beautiful when he was angry. His eyes burning, hostility written on his face, he actually thought that it would scare Thor.

'NO! Get the hell out of here, now!'

'You don't trust yourself, do you?' Thor grinned and despite the warning, seated himself next to Loki. 'You know that you cannot resist me. You're saying no but your body says yes.'

Loki glared at him, his hand shaking just slightly, he was still holding a page of a spellbook. He saw himself as a complicated and highly intelligent person, while in fact he was just a slut, an easy to read slut that wanted a simple, carnal pleasure. It was indeed something hard to admit.

'Leave, Thor, I don't wa-'

'Is that so? You don't want me? Is that what you're trying to say, my little Liesmith? What if I touch you between your legs now? Will I find something hard and expecting my attention?' Thor lowered his voice to a whisper, hoping that it would draw Loki closer to him. 

He did not even need a spoken confirmation of his assumption. Loki blushed and turn his gaze away, hiding the awful truth. He did lust after his older brother, he craved being manhandled and filled, and reminded of his place. He felt empty without Thor's shaft pounding into him. They started at each other, both aware of the mutual desire and the fight Loki was begging for, even though he knew from the start he would lose. Perhaps that was what he enjoyed, being helpless, forced to yield.

To save them the pointless struggle, Thor invited Loki to his room, only to have some wine. Very rarely did Loki drink any alcohol, he didn't like losing control, he said and two glasses of wine made him unusually open and sociable.

'It's a peace offering,' Thor lied to break the silence. Loki made up his mind already but did not want to seem desperate. 

'Just wine, nothing else?'

'Yes.'

 

* * *

 

The third refill of his glass, Loki's speech was slurred, eyes dazed, he laughed for no reason and cupped his right knee, slowly stroking it. Thor had awakened his inner slut. Shameless little whore licking lips seductively, giggling and sighing. Loki was tasting Thor's patience, blissfully oblivious of the real reason of involving wine. 

Thor had a willing Loki, he had a fighting Loki. Now he wanted calm passiveness. 

Loki gulped down the rest of his wine, his head lolled back, his body numbed with pleasant warmth. Not a word of complaint, not a single gesture of protest when Thor pulled him up and dragged to the bed. Loki was drowsy, mumbling something to himself, letting Thor undressed him. Smooth skin, beautifully pale, a perfect contrast with his black hair. Thor missed seeing him naked. Every part of Loki's body was worth his admiration but the little firm ass, nicely rounded, ah, that was something special. Thor loved the sight of his hands gripping the cheeks, spreading them, for his own pleasure.

Loki was only half conscious, it was safer to put him on his side, Thor never tried fucking anyone in that position and Loki had nothing against that. One leg bent, the knee touching Loki's chest, to get better access. Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's middle, keeping him close and taking his time, he slid into his brother. Quiet little murmurs was all he heard. The alcohol made Loki so very pliant, it was far less complicated to loosen him up when he could not clench his muscles. Thor rocked his hips, glided in and out, being genuinely gentle with his brother. 

It couldn't last long, that love making, not when Loki let out sleepy whimpers. Feeling his orgasm building up, Thor quickened his thrusts and did his best to bruise Loki, then smacked his inner thigh, hard. Loki would not stop him, even if he wanted to, Thor realised and bit on Loki's shoulder, then on his neck. It was intoxicating, knowing that under his clothes Loki hid all the marks Thor generously left on him.

'Mine,' Thor growled in Loki's ear possessively. Loki whined and shifted away from him, the leisure pace did not lessen the pain, apparently. It was too much for Thor, he found his release, moaning, then stayed buried deep inside his brother. He would keep Loki in his bed and take everything Loki could give him- and then some more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on writing only 3 chaps but I maybe I'll write more. Bad, bad Thor doing bad things to Loki, very guilty, much pleasure.
> 
> I hope I don't need to explain that it's not my personal view on sexual consent. 
> 
> Thanks for the positive feedback, Thorki shippers.


	4. Unexpected fourth time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pleasures Thor with his mouth.

Loki asked Thor to give him a few days of respite. The request was understandable, poor little prince had tears in his eyes during every meal, when he had to sit at the table and couldn't start squirming. Neither of them wanted Odin to suspect anything. It was their secret, so Loki stayed quiet and suffered in silence, patiently waiting for the right moment to excuse himself from the table.

Thor was willing to respect Loki's wish and stay away from his sweet ass. Soon Loki would beg to be fucked, he would miss being filled, without Thor's cum he would feel empty and unloved.

Loki's bottom was tempting, the way it looked in tight-fitting breeches awoke Thor's desire but there was something else that could bring pleasure. Loki's mouth. The idea struck Thor when one day he overheard Loki arguing with Sif. They seemed to be discussing Loki's poor fighting skills, Sif laughed at the prince who angrily insulted her. To avoid bloodshed, Thor intervened and dragged protesting Loki away from Sif and further, till they reached Loki's room. Pushed inside, Loki stumbled and cleared his throat, readying himself for another quarrel. Thor closed the door and with a sly smile sat down on the bed.

Loki flushed bright red, he recognised Thor's lustful expression and probably considered either pleading or threatening. He wouldn't just accept Thor's attention, would he. Everything had to be so complicated.

Thor loved it.

'Come here,' he commanded. 'On your knees.'

'I haven't done that before,' Loki admitted, taking his time with obeying the order he was given. He was stubborn, everyone was aware of that but Thor knew he could change that, make his brother a little less troublesome and a tiny bit more submissive. He could turn him into a good boy.

'Don't make me repeat myself,' Thor warned, trying to sound more annoyed than he really was. It worked, Loki knelt between his spread legs, accepting his fate. Good. He glanced at Thor, unsure what to do.

'Do you want me to, umm, undress you?'

Thor gave a nod, it would take more time but every second he spent with Loki was delightful.

Loki's hands shake just slightly when he raised them to the laces of Thor's breeches, a moment of hesitation and he pulled them open. He was more certain when he closed his fingers around Thor's manhood, like a mocking handshake. Yes, Thor thought, greet your new friend.

He allowed a few strokes, pleased to see Loki gazing at the cock, his curiosity was endearing. Loki knew how that cock felt in his tight crevice but the taste was still a mystery. They could fix that instantly.

'What are you waiting for?'

Loki moved closer and slowly closed his lips around the head. His eyes closed as he savoured the taste, first, light sucking and a lazy movements of his tongue showed that it wasn't unappetising. He hollowed his cheeks, correctly guessing what was expected of him. It felt divine, the sight of Loki's lips stretched around him, the warmth of his sinful mouth. A real Silvertongue. Still, it could be better.

Thor cupped the back of Loki's head and slowly yet steadily pushed him forward, filling him, inch by inch. Loki fought to stay calm but it was his first time and Thor was well-endowed.

'Relax, breathe through your nose, relax,' Thor instructed, he didn't want to scare Loki, even though the gagging noises he elicited from his brother sounded wonderful. He stayed buried inside him, he could feel the back of Loki's throat, tight and unwelcoming. Loki was choking, tears spilt from his eyes and he gripped Thor's legs, wordlessly begging for mercy. Thor made him wait just a few seconds more, transfixed by the strain visible on the other's face. Loki tried to please him, despite the pain.

Thor pulled Loki back by his hair, not entirely but enough for Loki to regain his composure. His breathing evened and without being reminded, he resumed sucking, Thor kept his grip on the raven-black hair, controlling the depth and pace. Loki was a fast learner, he tracked all Thor's reactions and soon became more certain of his moves. Thor appreciated the effort, however, he grew impatient. He placed his hands on Loki's cheeks and started thrusting in, not too deep. Lack of experience was exciting, yet Loki didn't know how to control his gag reflex and the possible worst outcome was unappealing.

Loki kept his mouth wide open, whimpering constantly, not knowing how good the vibrations felt for Thor. It was perfect, it had to be uncomfortable for Loki at that point, his jaw and knees aching, saliva and precome on his chin, not to mention being forced to be passive. Letting Thor use him. Loki had yet to learn the joys of being submissive but he sure would.

As much as Thor wanted to come right down Loki's throat, he also wished to paint that face, wet with tears, with his cum. Once the thought came to his mind, there's no stopping.

He pulled out and began stroking himself quickly, keeping his hold on Loki with one hand. It didn't last long, not when Loki stuck his tongue out, guessing Thor's intention. He twitched in surprise, though, when the first spurt of the seed landed on his cheek. Thor groaned, trying to keep his eyes open, wasting any second of it would be unforgivable. He gave Loki everything he had, staining him in the most glorious way. Loki licked his lips automatically and winced at the bitter taste, oh, he did not like it. Thor could not help himself and pushed back inside that mouth. Loki whined and tried to squirm away, fighting against Thor's grip.

'Stop it, don't move,' Thor breathed out. He couldn't let Loki go so fast. Thin lips were swollen, Loki was a mess, covered in filth and gorgeous, even when he misbehaved.

Finally released, he swayed and leant against Thor's leg for support, breathing in greedily, sniffling. He wiped his face with his hand and wanted to smear the cum on the bedding but Thor told him to lick it. Loki glared at him, the good boy was gone.

'Just do it, unless you want me to punish you.'

Loki obeyed, although his tongue moved as slow as possible. Soon he would learn to appreciate the generous gift and lick every single drop of it.

'You can go now.'


	5. Requested fifth time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a tree hugger and Thor takes advantage (what a surprise).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to dear SatansSin with whom I share the mighty need of dirty dark Thorki. Yay! The best kind of Thorki.

Loki knew he was being watched, his moves more graceful than usual, he spent too much time bent over while picking up his herbs, as though he was aware of Thor staring at him from behind a tree. Little slut grew impatient, tried to seduce Thor, invite him to take what was his.

Loki announced he needed some herbs for his spells, it was not an accident that he said that when Thor was in the same room. A very clear invitation, all that Thor needed. Loki could not be still sore from their last time, but most certainly he was hungry for more.

So Thor followed him to the woods, just outside the city. Loki didn't bring a horse, he preferred walking, or maybe he did not want to lose Thor. Yes, that would be awful. Thor thought of all the positive sides of having his brother in a remote place, far from nosy servants, Loki could be as vocal as he wanted. Afterwards, he would be all filthy and sticky, he would pull up his breeches and stain them, and feel Thor's seed trickling down his thighs with every step. He would probably forget those weeds he was picking now. Good.

Thor felt an intense jolt of arousal when he recognised a plant that Loki was tugging at with a concentrated look on his pale face. A nettle. It had to hurt, that burning, stinging pain and Loki was touching the awful plant with bare hands, accepting and welcoming the pain. How outrageous would it be to place a nettle leaf between Loki's legs? Thor chuckled at the thought, oh, how would Loki squirm and whine.

Thor could not wait any longer. Loki must have heard his footsteps, yet did not try to escape or defend himself. Perhaps he was ready to admit that he craved nothing else but being caught by his brother. Thor sneaked closer and finally close his arms around Loki's waist, enjoying a little panicked gasp and a twitch that Loki gave. Nettles fell from Loki's hands as he was slammed against the nearest tree, face-first, trapped and defenceless.

'Thor, you scared me!'

'Did I?' Thor grinned and ground his hips against Loki's bottom, letting him know how what was going to happen. 'You lured me here, my dear little brother, didn't you?'

Loki struggled, probably only to avoid admitting the truth, he kicked and jerked and cursed, as if he didn't not enjoy being pinned and desired. Thor gripped a handful of his hair and yanked back, until he could see Loki's face, flushed with either anger or arousal. Or both, both was just fine.

'Don't make it hard on yourself,' he warned the younger and pulled a bit more, making Loki gasp. 'Be a good boy and let me have my way with you.'

'If you think you can shove me on the nettles and fuck me while I'm burning, you are mistaken,' Loki hissed, his voice strained but he stopped fighting and only panted heavily. Thor loved those sounds, although he knew a better way to exhaust his brother.

'Keep your hands here,' Thor pointed to the rough bark Loki was leaning against and moved back, just a little, just to push on Loki's back to lower him slightly. 'Hold still.'

Getting impatient, Thor tugged Loki's breeches down, only to expose the swell of his ass and grab it possessively. That soft flesh belonged to him and no one else could even see it. Loki was his and only his. Out of sheer curiosity, Thor pressed a dry finger against the pink little hole, wondering if Loki could take it dry, without oil but with stretching. Would the pain be unbearable? Would Loki cry real tears? Interesting. As he forced the first finger inside his brother, between those milky-white plump cheeks, Loki shifted and whimpered but obediently stayed as Thor instructed him. Tight, that was obvious, Loki was very tight and hot, his muscles gripped Thor so tightly he could barely move. Hmm. He always thought oil was for the benefit of the one getting fucked, now realised _he_ would be not comfortable having Loki this way. Unacceptable, he intended on having as much pleasure as he could, fighting his way inside might ruin the fun. An easy, smooth glide in, filling Loki in one, fluid thrust, that was more appealing than a constant struggle.

'Suck,' he raised his hand to Loki's mouth and pushed three fingers between his lips. Loki gagged instantly, coughed and whined but at least he salivated enough to coat Thor's fingers. While stretching Loki and watching him fall apart with each twist of the fingers buried deep within him, Thor decided he would come first, then let Loki stroke himself to completion, but only if he asked nicely. There was something undeniably exciting about caring mostly about his own pleasure, Thor thought, he literally used Loki's body in the most glorious way. A greedy hole to fuck, a wet mouth to fill, while Loki sobbed and took it, endured it and cried.

Thor spat on his palm and slicked his cock, then placed one hand on Loki's back, steadying him and pressed in, transfixed by the sight of his cock disappearing in the tight crevice. It looked just perfect, Loki's quivering thighs, his hole opening up for Thor, even if it ached, the good boy remained in his position, quiet, until Thor's hands moved to his hips to pull him back, impaling him roughly. Loki let out a shout and twitched, but Thor was not going to let him go, not yet.

'Scream all you want,' he encouraged his little toy, 'no one will hear you. This is what you wanted, hmm? To be as loud as you can, without worrying it could alarm someone?' Thor smiled and began to fuck into Loki with enough force to ensure that the trickster's throat would be raw from screaming. ' We wouldn't want that, would we? No, Loki needs a good, hard fuck, bent over before his brother, isn't that right?' Loki's only response was a loud, shaky moan and a sharp intake of breath when Thor quickened the pace. 'No need to worry, I will fuck you whenever I want to and you would always spread your legs for me. My own personal whore. See how much you love it? You're gagging for it, a cock in your ass, this is what pleases Loki, hmm? That satisfies you. It feels so good it hurts.'

Loki screams excited him, excited both of them, a verbal expression of pained pleasure, the best of all feelings. Thor pulled Loki's hair and gave him a good, nice smack on his thigh, while pounding into him ruthlessly, a bit concerned if he was having Loki too roughly, if Loki would refuse him the following day. Not that it mattered, especially when suddenly Loki tensed up and screamed in pleasure, rocking his hips without any coordination, his muscles gripped Thor's cock and squeezed, repeatedly. That was a completely new experience for Thor, absolutely exquisite. This and knowing that he fucked Loki so good the boy came untouched, that was too much and Thor came with a low growl, only half aware that he sounded like a wild animal. He fell on Loki, his chest heaving and knees strangely weak. Loki only sighed contentedly, his head lolled back on Thor's shoulder.

'You just had to make a mess of me,' Loki was too sated to even pretend he was angry. Little slut loved having hot cum inside him and on his thighs, a sign he was Thor's, a proof he pleased his brother.

'You'll survive. Finish gathering your plants. I expect you in my bedroom after dinner.'

'Thor!'

'Unless you want me to punish you,' Thor threatened, hoping, _hoping_ that Loki would disobey. A little spanking never hurt anyone. Well, more than necessary.

 


	6. Six is for spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki deserves a little spanking. 
> 
> \+ unsanitary naughty activities 
> 
> \+ the benefits of natural facial masks

Loki took the hint and did not appear in Thor's room. Perhaps he thought that taking Thor once a day was enough. Certainly not for Thor, he imagined keeping Loki in his bed, naked and opened up, always ready to be fucked, a single filthy thought like that awoke his arousal. He desired his brother and lusted after him. Who wouldn't? Delicate, soft skin, narrow hips to hold onto, crimson red blush on his face, Loki seemed to be aloof but that was only one of his lies. He loved spreading his legs for his brother, he craved a thick cock inside him and Thor was glad that he discovered that.

Loki's bedroom smelled of drying nettles. Thor wondered what kind of spells required this certain plant, someone as insatiable as Loki probably worked on some love potion- not that he needed it, most warriors would love having that loud tiny prince, Loki did not need his magic to seduce anyone, he already was irresistible. Like now, sleeping soundly, half naked, his chest rising slowly and rhythmically, who wouldn't like to wake him and fuck his limp body? Thor remembered pleasuring drunk Loki, that gorgeous body gone slack, just asking to be used.

After a brief struggle, Thor pulled his sleepy brother over his lap and tugged down thin trousers, exposing rounded and pale cheeks, smooth when he ran fingers over the tender skin. Loki fought and kicked, cursed Thor, guessing what was going to happen. A hand squeezing his neck convinced him to be quiet and Loki settled for gripping Thor's thigh.

'What have I told you, hmm?' Thor stroked the shivering ass lazily, thumbed the puckered opening without too much pressure, there was no rush, the night had just begun.

'You wouldn't dare!' Loki snarled and squirmed again, what a stubborn boy, it would not be easy to teach him some discipline but Thor was determined to try. 'Don't you dare lay one finger on me, or else-'

'You are right, one finger is not enough. How about a whole hand?'

'No! This is not funny! I'm done with your- AH!'

Loki inhaled sharply the moment Thor stopped petting his bottom and lifted his hand, the younger knew what that meant and his body tightened, braced itself for the unavoidable pain, muscles taunt. Poor thing, he probably bit his lip to stop any undignified noises from leaving his mouth. Thor kept him in this state for another moment and finally connected his hand with Loki's skin... in the lightest pat. Loki expected a harsh slap and yelped before the lack of pain registered. His exaggerated reaction amused Thor, Loki was always so dramatic.

''What are you doing?' Loki muttered, sounding a bit embarrassed. Why wouldn't he be, on his brother's lap, forced to take his punishment like a misbehaving child. A few more gentle pats and more insistent circling the slightly swollen rim, Loki shifted but made no sound.

'How do you think?' Thor teased him, wondering if Loki already blushed like a fair maiden. His cock hardened against Thor's leg, well, well, someone enjoyed himself. 'You've been bad and I will not tolerate that.'

'Oh, so how would you call this what you're doing- NO, no no no!' Loki exclaimed when Thor's thumb entered him dry. He clenched his buttocks, a view that Thor honestly appreciated, and hissed. 'Do not even think about that!'

'About what?' Thor pushed in deeper and pulled out, leaving Loki trembling.

' _Forgetting_ the oil! You don't want me to hurt, do you?'

'Actually,' Thor smirked and pushed Loki off his lap onto the floor and stood up, towering over his brother, 'I think I do. I love it when you cry.'

'You're a disgusting pig, do you know that?'

The Silvertongue just could not stop talking, even while receiving his well-earned punishment. Thor never wished to permanently damage his brother/more or less willing lover but a few lashes seemed very appropriate in that moment. He nudged the thin thigh with his foot and ordered Loki to raise himself.

'Grab your ankles.'

Loki glared at him but did as he was told, bent over and presented his ass and the white planes of his back. His knees shook from strain, hands gripping the ankles, hair covering the pouty face. Thor nodded in appreciation, it wasn't the easiest position but Loki was so flexible, and beautiful. His buttocks lightly pink and tempting, begging for some real spanking. Thor could not refuse Loki's asscheeks.

He undressed and took his belt, a thick leather belt, halved it and closed his fist right above the buckle to make sure it would not dig into Loki's flesh.

'Prepare yourself,' Thor warned his brother, 'don't fall.'

The first strike shook Loki's entire body and ripped a pained yell out of him, the next one was followed by a mocking chuckle.

'What, still not hard enough?' Thor struck him again and again, till Loki fell forward, landed on his hands and knees, and laughed, although his voice was strained.

'Ouch!'

A sharp swat across his back encouraged him to resume his position and take a few more blows. Thor stopped when Loki's breaths started to sound like sobs and the skin was positively red. It felt hot under his palms, he rubbed it ungently and pulled the burning cheeks apart, stared at the little hole, amazed that it could be stretched wide enough to accommodate his girth.

Holding one bony hip, Thor poured a generous amount of oil on the abused bottom, watched it trickle down, on Loki's balls and lower, on his cock, causing the trickster to moan.

'Have you learnt your lesson?' Thor asked, two fingers curling and scissoring inside Loki.

'I'm going to pass out!' The younger god gasped out, his whole body tensed up, making it more difficult to loosen his muscles.

'Well, try not to, you'd miss the best part.'

Thor was too good for him, not only supporting Loki's weight by a strong grip on his hips but also distracting him from the discomfort by choosing a fast pace. Anyway, it didn't matter if he fucked Loki fast or slow, in that position he could go very, very deep and Loki vocalised each and every thrust. Thor listened to his own name and incoherent babbling, and wondered how quickly Loki would come. Shamefully fast, so Thor could taunt him for it? Most likely.

Thor looked down and watched his cock filling Loki, the rim dark red and shiny with oil. Without slowing down, Thor carefully forced his index finger in, alongside his cock, just to see if Loki would notice. He didn't, not a first but when Thor crooked his finger, Loki cried out in pain-pleasure and his insides spasmed around Thor violently, screams and shaking seemed to last forever- until it was too much and the limp, used body collapsed to the floor. Thor was so overwhelmed he didn't stop Loki.

Another awful yet brilliant thought crossed Thor's mind. He was so close, Loki too exhausted to put up a fight, how bad would it be to come right down his throat? Judging from the saliva on the floor, Loki was still trying to regain his ability to swallow, so Thor, merciful as always, decided to finish on his brother's face.

Loki seemed confused when his head was lifted by his hair but a few little rubs of Thor's cockhead on his lips clarified the situation enough for him to raise his voice. One, well aimed thrust solved the problem and 'Thor, have you lost your mind' turned into more bearable 'Mmm' and even more enjoyable choking noises.

'Have a taste of yourself,' Thor breathed and swatted Loki's hands away from his thighs. Impressive, honestly, bothering with insincere protests at this point. 'Stop struggling, take it, I'm almost done.'

Once he pulled out, it only took two or three strokes to cum all over Loki's flushed face. Still gasping for air, not quite pleased with the effect of his hard work, Thor used his fingers to smear the thick white substance evenly on Loki's cheeks and chin. To his surprise, Loki's tongue darted out between his lips and licked Thor's fingertips clean. Well, well, well. Thor's little cumslut sucked the fingers into his mouth and continued the licking that certainly did improve from the last time, then- of course- bit down on the digits savagely. Thor screamed and yanked his hand back.

'Are you done,' Loki mumbled as he crawled away from him and onto the bed, still filthy and sticky, clearly too tired to wash his private parts. Maybe he liked being marked by Thor. 'Can I sleep now?'

'Like you need my permission,' Thor snarled, examining his throbbing fingers. Teethmarks but no sign of blood. How considerate of Loki.

'Goodnight, then,' the trickster murmured sleepily, hugging his pillow close to his chest. He looked so peaceful, almost innocent, not like a whore he was. He could fool anyone but Thor. 

 


	7. Lucky seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks to be disciplined and Thor comes up with a dreadful yet sexy punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated sooner. It takes time to find enough filthy inspiration for this fic. Enjoy!

Thor had his hand full with his brother and unintentionally neglected his friends. With all the distractions, it took him a while to notice how strange Fandral began to act in his presence. The warrior was unusually quiet and stared at Thor without an explanation, particularly intently when Loki was around. He knew, Thor thought, he either overheard them at one point or saw them or... That troublesome slut told him something. Thor could not stand the uncertainty and confronted Fandral.

'Loki came to me crying,' Fandral didn't waste time, it seemed he also wanted to clear the situation. 'He said you forced yourself on him, more than once and that you threatened him.'

Thor didn't know why that surprised him. Loki saw an opportunity to hurt Thor's reputation and he took it. He surely put a whole show, with sobbing, shaking and begging for help. Thor clenched his fists, thinking how he was going to punish Loki. Oh, he was too good for that lying little shit, too lenient. 

'Something about his story felt odd, or maybe it was how much he cried, as if he was trying too hard to convince me' Fandral continued, 'It's not the first time Loki wasn't particularly honest, I didn't believe a word he said. However, I suggest you talk to him about this before he goes to the Allfather.'

Thor thanked him for his loyalty and advice. Fandral was right, something had to be done. Loki was just asking to be disciplined, begging for Thor's belt. That disobedient, unruly boy, dared to bother Thor's friend- no doubt only to send Thor a message. _Teach me a lesson, brother_. Thor could not resist that temptation.

The choice of the form of punishment was not as easy as Thor thought. Loki loved the spanking he had recently received, so that was out of the question. Humiliation? Perhaps an anal plug? That might be too harsh, Loki wasn't used to wearing one, not to mention that Thor rather enjoyed his brother's tightness. Denying Loki his orgasm was not appealing either, he always came so beautifully, Thor allowed him his release for purely selfish reasons. Finally Thor came up with the perfect discipline for Loki- why not give him what he really longed for and some more?

 

Loki waited for Thor, he didn't even bother pretending it was otherwise. Windows closed, curtains drawn, oil waiting by the bed, Loki wearing nothing but a bathing robe, he probably even stretched himself. It was infuriating and exciting at the same time.

'Thor, knock! Can't I have some privacy in my own-'

'Oh shut up, slut. I got your invitation.' Thor slammed the door and smirked when that made Loki jolt. The younger prince knew he was in deep trouble and couldn't hide his fear and anticipation. 'Can't you just keep your secrets to yourself and stop exaggerating?'

'Perhaps I could but that doesn't sound like fun,' Loki replied cockily and teasingly licked his lips. 'What are you going to do to me? Big brother?'

Self-control had never been that hard, Thor thought, he was so close to shoving Loki on the bed and ramming into him like an animal. He was certain Loki was aware of his inner struggle and enjoyed it. Ugh, if only Thor found some simple, obedient boy worth of his attention, everything would be much simpler- and far less entertaining.

Thor slowly took off his belt, letting Loki contemplate another beating. The liesmith appeared as anxious as he was aroused, a submissive creature like him craved pain and being dominated. Next time, Thor promised in his mind and without a word removed the rest of his clothes, then lay on the bed, on his back. Loki swayed on his feet, clearly expecting instructions. So it wasn't a completely lost cause, training him.

'Come here,' Thor commanded and slowly pumped his cock. Loki could hardly walk straight, his body weak with desire. He climbed on top of Thor, straddled him and began to grind his hips against his brother, begging to be fucked. The new position excited him, the possibility of having some control over Thor, Loki squirmed and panted softly. What a sight, Fandral should see that.

'What are you waiting for?' Thor put his hands under his head, signalling he expected Loki to do the whole work. 'I'll teach you to appreciate me, you little liar. Who forced himself on whom? You could have told Fandral you are nothing more than a whore, let him know how much you want it.'

'Again, that would not be fun,' Loki gasped and grabbed the oil. He took his time, fingered himself unhurriedly, moaning. He probably hoped Thor would grow tired of that teasing but Thor was patient, he could wait, that one time.

'You're not going to stop until I'm satisfied,' he growled and Loki only opened his mouth wider and moaned louder. 'Enough of this already, don't keep me waiting or you'll regret it.'

Loki provocatively licked his fingers clean, looking straight into Thor's eyes. He reached behind his back once again to take Thor's cock and guide it to his hole. Once the head popped in, Loki let out a surprise gasp, then slowly lowered himself, inch by inch, to the hilt. Thor reminded himself to be passive, although he wanted to grip Loki's hips and pull him firmly down, dig his fingernails into Loki's fleshy buttocks and spread them as wide apart as possible.

'Move,' he barked instead. Loki shuddered and whined, reluctantly followed the order. He bounced once or twice before his whole body twitched violently. Regardless of how careful his movements were, Thor's cock nudged his prostate, causing Loki to tremble and moan. He didn't expect it to be that painfully pleasurable.

'That's what bad boys get- too much pleasure,' Thor explained, grinning smugly. He wasn't sure if Loki even heard him, let alone comprehend the nature of his punishment. Loki gently rocked his hips, stopping from time to time to catch a breath, his hands pressed to Thor's chest, eyes tightly shut. He either threw his head back and arched his back or leant forward, curling down, sobbing miserably, nothing eased the pressure to the tender spot. Loki struggled to keep on fucking himself on Thor's shaft and ignored his own needs, letting his cock smear precum on Thor's stomach. He was going to lick it.

Thor realised Loki was trying to finish him off before his own orgasm would made him hypersensitive. Naughty pup, thinking too much.

'Maybe next time Fandral could join us,' Thor said lightly and smiled when Loki's cheeks became bright red. 'Let him see how much you love having a cock in your ass. Or, I'd let him fuck your mouth.'

'Thor!'

'What? Just admit you like Fandral, I know you do. It's fine, as long as you remember your ass belong to me. Imagine, I could plow you from behind and Fandral could use your lying mouth, at the same time.'

It was too much, the physical sensation and the fantasy that obviously wasn't new for Loki. He bowed down and cried out, squeezing Thor's cock involuntarily. Thor thought about ice cold water and recalled what he had for breakfast, anything to distract himself from the powerful contractions. Loki didn't learn his lesson yet.

He gave Loki a moment to cool down, then snapped his hips upwards to get Loki's attention. The reaction was immediate and satisfying- Loki hissed out and lifted his bottom, only the head of Thor's length remained inside him.

'Well? I didn't come, get back to work. No, not like this, all the way down, take it all in,' Thor instructed roughly, while Loki sloppily tried to do something else than shaking and begging. 'None of that,' Thor warned him, 'up and down, faster. Clench your muscles when you're going down, Loki, put some effort into this.'

'I can't! It hurts!' Loki complained, face contorted in discomfort. Thor couldn't take his eyes of him, Loki's alabaster skin now pinked from the exertion and sweaty, lips dark red, eyes watching Thor dazedly. Gorgeous tempter, Thor loved every inch of that sinful body, every gentle curve and each shaky breath. He wanted to use Loki in every way imaginable, torture him with pleasure, make him scream and beg for more, have him on and against every surface in the palace. So many sexual fantasies waiting for realisation, so many sensual punishments, Loki would not have time to even think about a new prank. The days when he made Thor look like an idiot were over.

Thor lay still, determined not to aid Loki in any way. His brother had to work hard to make him cum. Loki's mouth fell open as he annoyingly slowly sunk only halfway down and raised his ass again, ignoring clear orders he received. However, the obscene sounds he could not muffle and the way his eyes rolled back into his head did affect Thor, to the point where the thunderer did not mind scratches Loki left on his abdomen.

'You're only making it hard for yourself,' Thor reminded. Loki whimpered in response, reducing the depth of penetration even more and hoping Thor didn't notice. 'So lazy and bad at taking directions, perhaps flogging would help you focus on _my_ needs?'

'Please, just come,' Loki sobbed, tears rolled down his face. He knew how Thor loved seeing him cry during sex. 'I can't!'

'No, no, you can, you just do not want to. After this you will never attempt to damage my good name, unless you want to suffer like this again.'

It was a veiled promise, an encouragement. Loki could not stay out of trouble and he was too weak to resist Thor. Even now, exhausted and overstimulated, Loki hardened again. He would not admit it but he loved being helpless and controlled by his brother. Loki's body surrendered so easily to Thor, unconvincing lies did not change that fact.

'Please, I'll do anything, let me suck you,' Loki bargained, even though by now he should have known it was his duty- someone had to clean Thor's cock, lick the cum off it. But not yet, Thor wanted to finish in Loki's ass, fill him with come and then watch it leak out.

'Stop talking and move faster, or I swear you won't be able to stand upright tomorrow,' Thor snapped, frustrated with his own rules. He had to claw at the pillow under his head to avoid grabbing Loki by the hair to pull him closer.

'Oh, I've given up hope to leave this bed for at least a week, I'm already so sore, ' Loki smirked, now he tried dirty talk, with tears drying on his cheeks. 'Your dick is so thick, ah, it hurts so much, you're too big for me, huge.'

'Flatterer. Keep going.'

'It feels like it's tearing me apart, so hot and throbbing, it's so deep I can almost taste your seed on my tongue. And yes, I do admire your creativity, I was sure you'd just beat me, brother, oh brother,' Loki panted heavily, he forgot about pain and finally rode Thor properly, chasing his own climax. Watching him fall apart once more was intoxicating, Thor stared at him hungrily and urged him to go faster, harder. Loki straightened up, his thighs clenched around Thor and he kept whimpering, ''Brother, brother...'

Suddenly he froze, went completely silent, then wailed, yes, the second orgasm had to be painful and overwhelming. Thor finally caught Loki's quivering hips, held him still and fucked into him, untroubled by Loki's cries. The way Loki squirmed, trying to crawl away, his screams only excited Thor, made him thrust up more aggressively. Loki could only blame himself, it was his fault that Thor wasn't able to control himself. It didn't take long anyway, Thor released into his brother, pumped his cum deep inside Loki, loving the unavoidable squelch, then slipped out of him. Unsupported by Thor's hands, Loki collapsed on the bed, gasping for air. All sweaty and sticky with his own cum, used and fucked well, Thor loved seeing him like that. His dear brother, his little toy, fucked out and aching.

'You know you're going to apologise to Fandral for lying to him, right?' Thor asked and Loki groaned. 'Don't tell me you haven't expected that.'

'Yes, brilliant,' Loki mumbled without opening his eyes. 'I'll see him now, while I reek of cum and can't walk. That should convince him you have not touched me.'

A good slap silenced Loki. Thor generously gave him another one, pleased to see his hand print on Loki's ass. A signature, in case Loki really planned to go to Fandral. Better safe than sorry.


End file.
